How to trick Shin-chan
by xshirochan10
Summary: Takao decides to pull a little prank on the birthday boy, and the result turns out to be..different from what he expected.


Today, Takao had decided, he'd trick his Shin-chan a little. He thought about it for quite a long time since he did know that it was pretty mean of him to do. But the other boy would probably not even be surprised. In the end, Takao just shook his head, as if he was trying to shake off all the regrets that were left. To go through with his plan, he finished dressing and left the house, just to walk for about 15 minutes to see his friend.  
Takao enjoyed the nature around him. Even though they lived in a city, there were some trees and since it was July, the air was quite hot but he didn't mind. He sighed when thinking about his green-haired friend, who never appreciated the environment as much as he should. Oh well, it was his choice after all.  
When Takao finally reached Midorima's house, there was nothing to hear but silence. His face changed to a confused expression, then he shrugged and turned to the door. After ringing the door bell once, twice, and his face was already moving towards for a third time, the door was opened. Takao looked up. "Ha- there you are, Shin-chan! You could've answered the door sooner, you know?" "Hello Takao." He didn't even try to send him away anymore, Takao coming over had turned out to be their Sunday routine anyways.  
"What are you up to, Shin-chan?" Takao grinned at the taller boy. He as wondering, was he disappointed? If he was, he sure didn't show that feeling. 'That's just like him', the raven-haired boy thought 'does he ever show what he feels in any way?'  
"I was about to eat."  
Midorima pointed to the kitchen. "Oh dear, then it was just about time that I arrived. You know you can't cook, Shin-chan"  
"Cut the 'Shin-chan' already, Takao. It's annoying."  
"Ehhhh don't be mean!"  
"Shut up, Takao. I will be right back. You can just prepare the food."  
Takao chuckled. "Alright, Shin-chan."

Midorima rolled his eyes and left the room, walking towards his room. What had that been just now? What was up with Takao today? Did he really forget about what day it was today? That couldn't be.. It was not like him to forget about such a thing... There was a reason for him being as popular as he was. And still, Takao spent most of his time with Midorima. That was something, he'd never understand.  
If the shorter guy asked, he probably would've said he needed to get something from his room, or he had to check on something. The truth was though, he needed to calm down. He tried breathing regularly. As his heartbeat turned back to normal, he left his room again, already smelling the food in the hallway.  
"Shin-chaaa-"  
"I'm here, stop being so loud."  
The other boy's answer was laughter. Midorima swallowed. This wasn't easy. His heart had begun to beat like hell. Once again. He had no idea what was up with him lately. Or well, he did know. But the thing was, he didn't knew if he wanted to know. The boy with the glasses shook his head again, confused by how his own thoughts didn't make sense.  
"What's with you today, Shin-chan?" He threw Takao an angry look, after hearing this annoying nickname again. Every other person would be dead by now, but Takao somehow got through with calling the former Generation of Miracles something like that.  
"Shin-chan?!"  
"Eh..what?" The look in Takao's face was worried.  
"You okay, Shin-chan? You zoned out a bit.."  
"Oh. Yes, I'm alright. Sorry."  
"Nah it's okay", Takao smiled.  
'Huh', Midorima wondered 'was that smile different...than usual?'  
The dark-haired boy put his arms behind his head and stretched while closing his eyes. It was pretty cool in the apartment even though the weather was so incredibly hot.  
Midorima's eyes went over to Takao. Due to his stretching, his shirt showed parts of his stomach, and Midorima had to tear his very eyes away from the sight that was shown right in front of him.

'Okay maybe this is enough', Takao came to think. "Shin-chan...", he started, ready to even apologize. He sat down next to his friend on the couch. Before he continued speaking, he thought about the whole situation. Takao knew that his love for Shin-chan was not as one-sided as it seemed to be, or rather; as the other boy pretended it to be. But he also knew that Midorima didn't know what Takao felt, even though it should be so obvious. There was a reason for the taller boy not being involved in society. The boy always thought that maybe it was better to wait for Midorima to make the first step but lately he realized that if that was the path he chose...he'd probably have to wait for a long time. So he had to do this. He breathed once. Twice.  
"Shin-cha-"  
"Takao."  
The next thing the taller boy did, was totally unexpected for the other one. Midorima slowly took his hands and his face was moving closer and closer to Takao's face. "Sh-Shin-chan?"  
It was like with his words, he had ripped the taller boy out of his trance. "I-I'm sorry…"

Takao laughed. He knew he probably shouldn't, but he had to. "Ehhh, Shin-chan, don't be sorry…" he whispered, as he pulled his friend onto himself. "Happy birthday, Shin-chan." Gently, their lips met and in that very moment, neither of them could think of something else than the other boy's body.

_okay thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this, I know this isn't that good, but I just had to write something for Shin-chan's birthday, right? I'd love to see some reviews, if you don't mind, have a nice day! ^^_


End file.
